gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)
Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) by Gary Glitter (Joan Jett version) is featured in Sexy, the fifteenth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Holly with the New Directions. They sing this as part of the "Sex Ed" lessons that Holly is going to give the glee-club members. Rachel and Quinn are hesitant to participate at first due to them being in the Celibacy Club, but both of them gave in and decided to join in by singing and dancing with the others. Lyrics Holly: We've been here too long Tryin' to get along Pretendin' that you're oh so shy I'm a natural ma'am Doin' all I can My temperature is runnin' high Cry at night No one in sight And we got so much to share Talking's fine If you got the time But I ain't got the time to spare Yeah Holly and New Directions: Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch me there, where Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch me there, where There, yeah Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah Holly: Every girl an' boy Needs a little joy All you do is sit an' stare Beggin' on my knees Baby, won't you please Run your fingers through my hair My, my, my Whiskey and rye Don't it make you feel so fine Right or wrong Don't it turn you on Can't you see we're wastin' time, yeah Holly and New Directions: Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch me there, where Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch me there, where There, yeah Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah (Do ya, do ya) Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah (Do ya, do ya) Do you wanna touch (Yeah) Do you wanna touch me there (Oh Yeah, oh yeah) Do you wanna touch (Yeah) Do you wanna touch me there (Oh yeah, oh yeah) My, my, my (Yeah) Do you wanna touch me there (Oh yeah, oh yeah) Want to (Yeah), touch me (Oh yeah, oh yeah) Come on, yeah you know you wanna do it (Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah) Touch me there, yeah My, my (Yeah), touch me (Oh yeah, oh yeah) My, my, my, my, yeah, yeah Touch me there (Yeah), you know where (Oh yeah, oh yeah) Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah You know where Yeah, yeah (Oh yeah) Controversy The song was almost edited out of the UK airing of Glee because the artist, Gary Glitter, is a convicted sex offender. He was convicted for possessing child pornography in the United Kingdom, and convicted in Vietnam for committing obscene acts with minors. Source In the UK, Latin America and Brazil, this song was replaced by Afternoon Delight on the album Glee: The Music, Volume 5. Trivia *Artie and Mercedes are credited in this song despite not having any solo in this song. Gallery article-1364934-0D891058000005DC-937_634x336.jpg Do-You-Wanna-Touch-Me-Oh-Yeah-Gwyneth-Paltrow-the-cast-of-Glee.png Touchme.jpg tumblr_lhstud6OGv1qc7qtjo1_500.gif tumblr_lhjwraoEpk1qenwoao1_500.gif 1299601448.jpg britsan5.jpg 689698_1302870124740_full.jpg 1299596802.jpg do you wanna touch me.png cZtnO9ax1Iw_0.jpg Gwyneth_paltrow_appears_on_an_episode_of_glee_wearing_all_leather_pic_youtube_888191884.jpg I_HATE_HOLLY_HOLIDAY.jpg gwyneth-glee1.jpg gwyneth-paltrow-do-you-wanna_3hs23_1kvgh7.jpg HOLLYANDARTIESEXY.jpg tumblr_lhjx4f8E8A1qenwoao1_500.gif Episode-2-15-Sexy-Promo-Photo-glee-19819270-500-332.jpg glee-sexy-episode-15.png screen-shot-2011-03-13-at-am-02-51-40.png Tumblr_m1hn67BoFe1qgkj12o1_500.jpg toomuch.jpg thumb_51824.jpg Glee - 2X15 - Do You Wanna Touch Me.png DYWTMFaberry.jpg DYWTMBrittany.jpg DYWTMSantana.jpg DYWTMHolly.jpg tumblr_mj05a0sRuk1qfcc9mo9_r1_250.gif SantanaNr34.gif BrittanyNr1.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Category:Songs sung by Holly Holliday Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two